


Together Cookies

by Angelcakeischeatah



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcakeischeatah/pseuds/Angelcakeischeatah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicia and Corrin, both terrible cooks bakes cookies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Cookies

“Hey Felicia! What are you doing?” Corrin said as she walked into the Mess Hall Kitchen.

  
“ Oh! Hi there Lady Corrin! I’m just getting ready to bake. Did you need anything?” Felicia asked as she got out a tray.

  
“Oh it’s nothing. What are you baking?”

  
“I was going to bake some cookies but would you like anything?”

  
“Hmm…Ah! Let’s make those tiny round Chevois Cookies!”

  
“Ok…. Let’s? You want to cook?” Felicia dropped her tray.

  
“It would be fun!” Corrin declared as she picked up the tray and handed it to Felicia. “Plus Jakob never let’s me cook and it always seemed fun.” She added mumbling angrily.

  
“Well alright! Let’s get set up!” Felicia said gleaming with a bright smile.

 

 

“Now that we have all the ingredients out and the fire steady what do we do now?” Corrin asked.

  
“We make the batter for the cookie-woah!”

  
Felicia stumbled and leaned over and spilled the flour all over Corrin. Corrin covered her face but then used her arms to try to catch the flour that went flying in her hands. After all the flour fell out, Felicia hugged the sack that started to sag.

  
“L-L-Lady Corrin! I’m so sorry!” Felicia threw the bag on the counter and started to dust off Corrin. Corrin picked up Felicia’s forearms and started to giggle.

  
“Hehe! Felicia, be careful. Let’s clean this off.”

  
“Sorry. ”

 

 

“Alright now that we have every thing set up, let’s start again!” Corrin said.

  
They placed the ingredients in the bowl and started mixing. When they were done the two gazed at the tray filled with layers of gooey batter.

  
“Wow! It didn’t catch on fire this time!” Felicia said. “Lady Corrin, you’re good at this!”

  
“Me? Haha, but it was you. All I did was watch!” Corrin replied.

  
“Let’s put it in the oven!”

  
Felicia put on mittens and placed the tray in the oven and closed the oven door. Afterward she placed the mittens on the counter and looked at Corrin.  
“So what do you want to do now?” Felicia asked.

  
Corrin and Felicia walked out of the kitchen and past the Mess Hall’s counter and sat them selves on the wooden chair.

  
“Felicia, would you like to play a game of chess while we wait?”

  
“Hmm. I’m not really good at chess.”

  
“That’s ok! I can teach you!” Corrin said walking to a shelf and pulling out chess pieces.

  
“Oh all right.”

 

 

“And then… Here?” Felicia asked.

  
“No Felicia, you just captured your self.”

  
“Oh.” Felicia said with grief.

  
The room started to feel warm and compact, steam that felt like powder pushed up their noses toughed the ceiling. Burning dough disseminated everywhere.

  
“Oh my gods! It’s burning!” Felicia shouted.

  
They ran to raise all the curtains in the room and then rushed to the oven. Felicia open the oven, fire clawed out at the two. Felicia then pointed her hand skyward to let cold icy wind fly into the fire. The flames fell and the steam disappeared.

  
They took out the cookies and stared at crusty black clumps. Corrin grabbed a spatula and turned the cookie over. The back of the cookie was tan and bordered with a golden tint.

  
“Ooh! Look how nice it came out!” Corrin said.

  
“Let’s decorate it! It’ll definitely look even nicer!”

  
Felicia took out jewel like berries from a jar in the cabinet and let it rain over the cookies.

  
“This will go great with tea!” Corrin suggested.

  
“Definitely! Here’s the teapot. Now put it on the tray and viola! Chevois styled cookies and tea! The perfect combination!”

  
Felicia carried the tray along side Corrin, with Corrin’s hand under the tray so Felicia doesn’t drop it. They walked out the door and rested the delights they made on the table.

  
“You know, I like cooking with you. It’s much better than having you cook for me.” Corrin said.

  
“Well if that makes you happy, than I’ll be even happier!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I put here. I really felt like I needed to post since I just joined and didn't do anything for about three days, so I used up all my time and energy to write but I still had fun. I truly apologize for my bland description. I usually don't write fluff so I would love to hear how you feel about this story or any tips.


End file.
